(Fatherly) Love
by DorisMae
Summary: Matsuda and the chief go on a date (or do they?)! What will happen when Matsuda confesses his love for Chief Yagami...in front of the whole Task Force? Read to find out! This is a fluffed one-shot!


Just a cute, short (short for me, anyway) one-shot I wrote!

One sided ChiefxMatsuda, hinted LightxL

By the way, Matsuda calls Ide "Squinty" because everyone calls Ide that in kpts4tv's "Death Note Abridged" on YouTube!

They call Matsuda "Matsui" in public because that was his alias.

There aren't really any spoilers. Enjoy!

* * *

Matsuda sat down on the couch whilst drinking a cup of coffee. He groaned. He was feeling stressed from all the work that had piled up on him as of late. Not that Ryuzaki (also known as the infamous L) ever gave him a really hard or complicated task, but he gave Matsuda the jobs that require physical exercise. You know, like running around giving Ryuzaki his sweets when Watari wasn't there.

"Matsuda," Aizawa called for him as he walked into the lobby where Matsuda was, "L has been looking everywhere for you. He says you were supposed to bring him his gummy bears thirty minutes ago."

"W-What?" Matsuda shut his eyes trying to recall if Ryuzaki would ever ask him such a thing. "I think Ryuzaki's got the wrong guy! If he would have told me to bring him something, I would have brought it right away! It definitely wasn't me who was supposed to get him—what did he want again?"

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, "Gummy bears."

"Oh!" Matsuda smiled with delight, "That reminds me, Ryuzaki told me to get him some gummy bears from the store a half an hour ago!"

A face of great revelations developed on our dear Matsuda, "Oh…"

"Yeah." Aizawa said shaking his head. "Well, why don't I come with you to get them to make sure you actually do?"

"No thanks." Matsuda took a sip from his coffee, "I really prefer to work alone! Besides, there are plenty of things you need to do!"

Before Aizawa had a chance to respond, the chief trekked into the room.

"Matsuda," the chief began, "Ryuzaki wants someone to go with you to the trip to the convenience store because he doesn't want any of us to go out alone. It's a safety precaution."

"Why, Chief," Matsuda beamed, "are you asking to go out with me!? You don't have to ask! Of course the answer is 'yes'!"

"I don't think he actually asked to 'go out with you'…" Aizawa shook his head at no one in particular.

Chief Yagami thought for a moment, "Well…although I was not actually asking to go with you, of course I will. I can't let young Matsuda go alone!"

"I hate being alone!" Matsuda cheered.

Aizawa rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm sure L still needs help. I just hate how he gives us the least important jobs while he and Light get to work the big guns! But enough of me rambling; have fun, you two!"

Aizawa waved and walked with polished proudness out of the room.

"So," Matsuda turned to the chief, "let's go!" Matsuda grabbed Chief's arm and dragged him out of the hotel in which they were staying.

They walked for a little while in silence until Matsuda thought of something to say.

"Say, Chief," Matsuda always smiled brightly when he was talking to him, "what are we going to get today?"

Mr. Yagami only shook his head saying, "We need to get gummy bears for Ryuzaki. I guess I can also get some more candy, too, in case we run out. Maybe even some potato chips for Light…"

Matsuda frowned at the mention of Light's name. It's not that Matsuda didn't like Light, but he always felt a ping of jealously when the chief, and everyone else—mostly the chief—, talked about Light so highly.

"Oh!" Chief Soichiro said seeing Matsuda's frowned face, "and I guess I can get something for you, too."

"Oh, Chief!" Matsuda hugged him. "But I don't want you spending your own money on me."

"Not a problem." The Chief was opening the door to the convenience store as he spoke, "Ryuzaki gave me money."

Matsuda and the chief grabbed three bags of gummy bears, three bags of chocolate, three bags of gum, four candy bars, a big tub of ice cream, a bag of potato chips for Light, and some various snacks for the other Task Force members. Matsuda bought some Skittles for himself.

Matsuda was in charge of holding the bag with the candy for L. When they were on their way back to the head quarters, Matsuda pulled out the Skittles and handed them to Chief Yagami.

"Matsui," the chief shrugged, "why are you giving me these?"

"I bought them for you!" Matsuda dropped them in his hand.

"I bought myself Skittles though!" the chief shook his head.

"That's why I got you these! I was sure you liked them!" Matsuda closed Chief's hands around the candy bag.

Shaking his head more, the chief reluctantly accepted. "Thank you, my boy."

Matsuda was so excited that the chief called him his boy that he attempted to jump over a bench that was on the sidewalk. He tripped over the bench and skidded on his hands. His head only briefly scraped the sidewalk, but it still had a small cut on it.

"Matsui!" The chief cried.

He ran over to wear Matsuda was sitting. Matsuda was holding a hand to his forehead where the gash was.

"Chief…" Matsuda's eyes filled up with tears.

The chief looked at Matsuda for a few seconds before acting. He pulled Matsuda's head in and kissed the wound softly.

Matsuda stopped crying instantly. His face became a deep crimson color. _Did the chief just…kiss me!? _he thought to himself. _This must mean he actually feels the same way about me that I do to him! I wonder if we're officially a couple! Oh wait…of course we are! I mean, he did ask me out today! OH MY GOSH THIS IS A DATE! Okay, calm down, Matsuda. It's only a date….not that I've been on a lot of dates…shoot, I need to stop worrying myself._

Matsuda hugged the chief. The chief felt warm. Matsuda's heart began to beat faster. He never wanted to let go. The chief even hugged back!

When they eventually started walking back, Matsuda began to speak again. "This is great. I can't believe we're here together! Hey, let's hold hands!"

When the chief didn't react, Matsuda reached his right hand out to grab the chief's left. The chief merely glanced at their hands then back up to the sidewalk. He appeared to be day dreaming. Matsuda, of course, was, too.

"This is so awesome!" Matsuda gleefully exclaimed, "I guess this is our very first date! Should we one day soon tie-the-knot?"

The chief looked at Matsuda and smiled. He said nothing, but that was enough of Matsuda. It was such a warm, loving smile. This side of the chief was not shown too often.

"Oh goody!" Matsuda cheered, "I will take care of telling everyone! Oh, boy! Chief, I have to go and make some calls!" Matsuda ran off still holding L's candy.

The chief only waved and kept walking with a saddening smile on his face. He soon grew grim while he continued on his way.

Matsuda decided against calling anyone right away. Ryuzaki did say that all the Task Force members could have the night off. Matsuda wanted to wait for then before he started on his list of phone calls. He was so excited! Matsuda tried to keep himself busy by drawing "beautiful" pictures of the chief.

When the nighttime finally rolled in, Matsuda eagerly picked up his phone to call his very good friend Light. He concluded that Light should be the first to know.

"Who should I kill today?" Light smirked to himself. "I know. I'll kill—"

His cell phone started to ring.

"Ohhh! Who is it?" Ryuk inquired.

"Shh!" Light said as he answered the phone. "Yes, Matsuda?"

"WHAT DOES HE WANT!?" Ryuk crept closer to Light.

_Damn, Ryuk. I am trying to talk on the phone here._ Light thought.

"Light," Matsuda took a deep breath, "I'm going to be your new father!" He yelled it proudly and loudly.

"WHAT!?" Light nearly dropped the phone.

"WHAT DID HE SAY!? WHAT DID HE SAY!?" Ryuk pleaded.

"MATSUDA, YOU IDIOT!" Light was almost crying, "My mother would never be unfaithful to my father! She would especially never marry someone like you! She always told me she would never leave! My dad would never let her! She is far too good for you anyway! She is the most wonderful woman I have ever had the pleasure to know. Why would she leave us for you? Since when have you even talked to her?"

"Heheh," Ryuk chuckled. He was now close enough to hear what Matsuda was saying.

"Light," Matsuda said at last, "no, I'm not eloping with your mom! I'm marrying your dad!"

Light didn't say anything.

Ryuk didn't say anything.

Matsuda didn't say anything. He was patiently waiting for a response.

It was a good while until Light said…something.

"Eheheh…Hahaha…Ahhhahaha. KYAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!" Light started to laugh like a maniac.

"HEHEHEHEHE" Ryuk was laughing hardly too, but Matsuda couldn't hear that.

"Light?" Matsuda questioned.

Light just continued to crack up. His laugh only getting louder.

"Well, I guess you're just as excited as I am! Bye, son!" Matsuda hung up the phone.

"Hmm," he said to himself, "Who should I call next? Should I call Light's mom or Sayu? Well, I guess I'll call Sayu. For one, I actually know her name. I only ever call Light's mom…well…Light's mom! I wonder what her first name is. Actually, I don't even really know the chief's first name. Anyway...it might be hard for me to break the news to her. Chief can do that!

Matsuda called Sayu.

"Helllllo?" A happy voice answered.

"Heya, Sayu!" Matsuda spoke happily, "Did Light tell you the news?"

"Hmm, no…" Sayu ran to the stairs and called up, "Liiight?"

All she could hear was chaotic laughter coming from his room.

"He must still be happy!" Matsuda noted. "Anyway, I'm marrying your dad! I'll be your daddy! Yay!"

"YOU WHAT?" Sayu dropped the phone and cried. She ran to her dad who was home for the evening. "DAD! I know you haven't been home a whole lot, but I never thought you would leave us! Think about Mom! Think about me! Think about Light! He's a growing boy who needs his father's love! And Matsuda is weird! Dad, please don't go!"

"Sayu," the chief looked at her with confusion, "what on earth are you talking about?"

"Matsuda said you were marrying him! He told me over the phone!" Sayu tearfully whimpered.

Sachiko (Light's mom) ran to comfort Sayu.

"Marry Matsuda?" Chief sounded shocked.

Matsuda sat in his house wide-eyed. He could hear the whole conversation.

"Honey, are you sure you heard it right?" Mrs. Yagami calmly asked.

"Yes," Sayu sniffled, "he said you were going to marry him. Daddy, no!"

"Sayu," the chief grew irritated, "that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. Do you honestly think I would marry Matsuda? That's not even legal in Japan. He's young enough to be my son. I love your mother with my whole heart. No one—man or woman—will ever come between us. Matsuda was probably just having one of his crazy spells again."

The chief walked over to the phone and picked it up, "Matsuda, explain," he said.

"I-uh." Matsuda didn't know what to say! "I gotta go! Bye!" Matsuda threw his phone across the room and hid under his blankets for the remainder of his night.

The next day, Matsuda was awoken by a phone call.

"Yes?" A groggy Matsuda asked.

"Matsui," it was Ryuzaki's voice, "this is Ryuzaki. I heard about the incident with Chief Yagami. I really need you to come in today. I have valuable information concerning the Kira investigation. Just try not to let the whole situation interfere."

"I will, Ryuzaki." Matsuda knew he had to face it for everyone's sake.

"One more thing," Ryuzaki continued, "please remember my gummy bears. I asked you for them yesterday." And with that, Ryuzaki hung up.

Matsuda ran to the hotel. When he came in, he sat on the couch. Ide sat with him.

"Matsuda, I heard about what happened," Ide started.

"Squinty,—may I call you that?— how did you hear about it?" Matsuda looked over to him.

"No, you may not call me 'Squinty.' Why would you even call me that?" Ide was annoyed.

"Aw, come on, Squints!" Matsuda's cheery attitude was returning.

"'Squints' is worse. Just stop! Here I was trying to offer advice, and you act like a complete idiot!" Ide got up and left.

Matsuda got up and was going to go into the room where the meeting would be held, but he heard voices. Since eavesdropping was Matsuda's specialty, he decided to listen.

"So you received a tape too, then?" Aizawa asked.

"It seems so." L responded.

"Who do you think gave them to us, and don't you think that this stuff is a waste of time?" Aizawa questioned.

L, only answering one of the questions, simply stated, "No, actually. I support the Chief Soichiro YagamixTouta Matsuda pairing one hundred percent."

"What do you mean?" Aizawa sounded frustrated.

"I guess you don't like yaoi then," L answered with a hint of humor in his voice.

Matsuda accidentally fell on the door and pushed it in.

"Matsuda," Ryuzaki began, "did you remember my gummy bears?

"Of course!" Matsuda held the bag out proudly. Before he could fork them over, the chief and Light arrived. That made everything awkward.

Matsuda pulled the bag back and stared at the chief.

"Well, I guess everyone is here now." Ryuzaki started walking into the middle of the meeting room. "Come around, everyone."

"I have gathered you here because I have very interesting news regarding the Kira Case." L began as everyone took their seats.

"Wait," Matsuda stood up, "I need to get something off of my chest!"

"The mishap with the chief can wait!" Aizawa angrily clucked his tongue.

"Heheh," Ryuk laughed to himself, "I guess everyone received their recordings of Light's and Sayu's phone calls I made. I am so smart."

Light was wondering why he even still had a call recorder on his phone, but he soon lost interest when Matsuda walked towards L.

"No. It can't." Matsuda gently scooted L out of the way. Matsuda had prepared a speech in his head.

"Chief," he began, "I need to say this. Yesterday on our date, I realized something."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Mr. Yagami had a look of confusion and disgust on his face. L sat on a chair and put a thumb on his lips watching quietly. Squinty—I mean Ide—had a pretty much poker-face still holding up.

"I knew I always felt something towards you ever since that day when you chose me to be your underling. No one else wanted me!" Matsuda continued, "But when you kissed me, everything made sense."

Chief's face still housed the same disgusted, confused look. Light made a disbelieving sound. Mogi made an "uh" sound. L's focus grew more intent. Aizawa shut his eyes and held a hand to his head. Ryuk laughed. Even Ide's eyebrows would have been furrowed right then if he had any.

"Then we hugged, and my heart felt like it was on fire! You were so warm and cuddly!" Matsuda exclaimed. "When we held hands, I never wanted to let go! That was truly wonderful! That was the best date I ever had! When I asked if we should marry, your smile told me your answer."

"Dad?" Light whispered.

L leaned in. His eyes widened. His thumb pushed his lip out more.

"That's why I was confused when you said you didn't want to marry me." Matsuda hung his head low, "What I'm trying to say is…Chief, I love you. I always have. Please accept me."

Everyone gasped except Aizawa.

"That's it!" Aizawa slammed his hands on the table and stood up. "This is nonsense! Chief, I thought the rule was that we weren't allowed to get involved with anyone else on the case. I didn't even know you and Matsuda shared that sort of intimacy! This is ludicrous!"

When Aizawa mentioned the part about getting involved with other members of the Task Force, L and Light shared an awkward glance. Both were recalling the time when they were handcuffed together and had nothing better to do…

"Aizawa, sit down." Soichiro walked up to Matsuda. "I think we just had a misunderstanding about the date. We weren't on a date. The kiss—when you tripped, it reminded me of the days when Light used to go outside and get scratched up."

"I never went outside! Not even when I was younger." Light added.

"Well, it reminded me of that time when you fell down the stairs." The chief concluded. "You had a scrape on your forehead much like Matsuda. I gave it a kiss to make it stop hurting. That's the same thing I did to Matsuda."

"When you grabbed my hand," Mr. Yagami went on, "It reminded me of a day in the park I shared with Sayu. She held my hand and talked about everything that was nothing. I didn't listen to what she said, but it made me happy just hearing the happiness in her voice."

"I guess when you talked about the date," The chief thought carefully for a moment, "I was probably still daydreaming. I was recalling all the great times I shared with my kids when they were younger. I smiled at you because of all the great memories that were flooding my mind. You see, after you left, it made me realize that Light and Sayu would one day be leaving me, too."

"Oh, Chief!" Matsuda blurted.

The chief shushed him, "Let me finish. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you, too. But I only love you in a fatherly way. You remind me exactly of a young Light."

"That's impossible!" Light scoffed. "I acted absolutely nothing like him when I was little. Besides, he's older than me anyway."

"I guess you do remind me a little more of Sayu. Though even Sayu is manlier than you," the chief put a hand on Matsuda's shoulder. "I have always seen you as a son. That's why I picked you as my assistant. Our bond is tight. You are like my little son who will never grow up!"

Matsuda hugged the chief even though he was fighting back tears, "So we are never meant to be?"

"No," Mr. Yagami shook his head, "I love Sachiko too much. But just know that I will do everything in my power to protect you."

That was good enough for Matsuda. With teary eyes, he sat back in his seat. L continued his meeting.

After everyone except L and Watari had gone, L realized something.

"Matsuda never gave me my gummy bears." L looked down.

"I told you never to trust anyone else with your candy but me, Master L." Watari reminded him.

Back at the Yagami household, Light was in his room at his desk.

"Exactly as planned," Light said as he opened a bag.

"I'll take a gummy bear AND EAT IT!" He said as he popped one into his mouth.

* * *

I don't even support this pairing. I fangirl Matsuda too hard to even let the chief have him *sigh* oh well. Even I can't deny the man-crush Matsuda has on the chief. This was pretty much how I think it would go if Matsuda were to ever confess his feelings.

I guess my story takes place after the handcuffing and before the time skip.

In case you couldn't tell, Light apparently had some sort of call recording device hooked up to his phone (and Sayu's..probably all the phones really). Ryuk took the part with Matsuda telling them about the marriage and distributed it to the whole Task Force.

I guess I should try my hand at smut next...

I hope you liked it :D


End file.
